Nikt się nie dowie
by Lossie
Summary: O niespełnionych marzeniach Hermiony // Co dziwne: kanon obecny .


Napisany w nastroju Walę-Tynkowym, a że święta tego nie lubię, tekst do radosny i optymistycznych nie należy, choć opowiada o uczuciach.  
Wydaje mi się, że kanon postaci jest zachowany. Wydarzenia, w pewnym stopniu, również (wychodzę z założenia, że iEpilog/i HPiIŚ to jedna, wielka mistyfikacja - ot co!), zakładając, iż można napisać kanoniczne HG/SS.  
Dedykuję tę miniaturę bkażdemu/b, kto podziela moją opinię, że gorycz znajdzie się wszędzie, a baśnie są tylko marzeniem o idealnym świecie, który nigdy nie istniał.  
Życzę miłej lektury.

***

[i]Kochamy jedynie to, czego nie posiadamy.[/i]  
Marcel Proust

Świat po wojnie mnie zawiódł. Nie było w nim niczego pięknego, romantycznego czy wspaniałego. Nadal był równie patetyczny i pełen schematów jak dawniej, z tą drobną różnicą, że żaden psychopata pokroju Voldemorta nie pałętał się po Anglii i nie usiłował przejąć władzy nad światem, głosząc ujmujące za serce (lub gardła) hasła o wolności dla czystokrwistych czarodziejów i czarownic.

Szczerze mówiąc wraz z nim szlag trafił złudzenie, że jesteśmy w czymkolwiek lepsi od zwykłych, otaczających nas ludzi. Przez długi czas za zbiegłymi Śmierciożercami uganiali się aurorzy, a Prorok co rusz informował o nowych, spektakularnych starciach, w których wrogowie nowego ustroju ginęli marnie ku chwale władz. Sporadycznie mówiło się o zaginięciach, niewyjaśnionych śmierciach czy jawnych morderstwach, ale na to Ministerstwo Magii zdawało się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi, zajęte własnym interesem. King nie okazał się lepszym ministrem od Knota. Popełniał dokładnie te same, całkowicie trywialne błędy, a Harry zżymał się tylko, wściekły, że zabrania mu się działać. Nie wiem wprawdzie, co chciał robić, ale od zawsze był w gorącej wodzie kąpany i rwał się do pomocy. Powinien zostać medykiem, a nie aurorem, ale nie mnie się wypowiadać.

Często powtarzał, że [i]spełnia się w tym zawodzie[/i], choć ja nie potrafiłabym dostrzec jego rzekomego spełnienia nawet pod mikroskopem. Ron wiernie mu sekundował, wychodząc najwyraźniej z założenia, że wszystko kręciło się, kręci i kręcić będzie wokół Pottera. Jak dobrze, że już dawno pozbyłam się tych złudzeń!

Siedzenie całymi dniami za biurkiem i poprawianie błędów innych potrafi człowieka doprowadzić na skraj. W moim wypadku frustracji. Zupełnie nie pojęte, dlaczego z moim wykształceniem i wiedzą, muszę wykonywać pracę podrzędnej korektorki. To ja powinnam być autorem tych tekstów! Nie studiowałam sześć lat Transmutacji, by teraz gryzmolić po cudzej pracy i brać za to grosze.

Czasami chciałabym wiedzieć, do czego naprawdę jestem potrzebna. Znudziło mi się myślenie za innych i udawanie, że bawi mnie siedzenie nad książkami. Nie jestem już małą dziewczynką, która na upartego starała się pokazać wszystkim dookoła jaka jest ważna i mądra. Jestem kobietą, do ciężkiej cholery!

Szkoda tylko, że nikt poza Ronaldem, tego nie widzi. Rzeczony oświadczał mi się już tyle razy, że nie jestem w stanie tego zliczyć. Zatrzymałam się w kole dwudziestu i zaczęłam unikać jakiegokolwiek sam na sam z tym człowiekiem. Doprawdy nie wiem, jak wcześniej mogła mi umknąć ta weasleyowska namolność.

Lecz nawet poczciwy, nachalny Ron nie zna mnie naprawdę. Ludzie, którzy uważają się za moich przyjaciół znają jedynie część tego, czym jestem. Nie widzą, z czym mierzę się na co dzień i z czym walczę. Dla nich jestem rozczochraną, trochę zgorzkniałą dwudziestopięciolatką, do której trzeba uśmiechać się wesoło i udawać, że świat wokoło ma się dobrze.

Jak ja nie lubię kłamstw.

Wielka szkoda, że nikt z wyjątkiem Chłopca-Który-Przeżył i garstki wybranych nie dostrzega, co dzieje się dookoła. Nie widzą Cieni, które przemykają niezauważenie pośród nich, zbierając swoje żniwo cicho i dyskretnie jak sama Śmierć. W pewnym sensie są jej zwiastunami.

Pewnie niedługo cały system upadnie. Razem z ludzką naiwnością i złudzeniami, a ja pójdę z chęcią na dno razem z nim. Zniesmaczona i niezadowolona z tego, co dostałam od życia. Nigdy nie otrzymałam tego, czego pragnęłam.

Moje marzenia były różne.

Gdy skończyłam jedenaście lat i otrzymałam list z Hogwartu, chciałam być najlepszą czarownicą swojego pokolenia. Namówiłam rodziców i kilka dni później chłonęłam wiedzę z magicznych ksiąg, zastanawiając się nad tym, co będzie we wrześniu.

Pierwszego dnia byłam zawiedziona. Nic szczególnego się nie wydarzyło, nikt nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, a w każdym razie - nie pozytywnie. Już wtedy uchodziłam za Pannę Wiem-To-Wszystko, która denerwowała ludzi swoją wiedzą. Nie moja wina, że otaczali mnie zupełni ignoranci, którzy mając do czynienia z magią codziennie, nie potrafili właściwie ocenić jej wartości i znaczenia. Dla nich było to tylko kilka wymruczanych inkantacji, parę przydatnych czarów i uroków, którymi ich rodzice posługiwali się na co dzień. Nie potrafili docenić tego, co mieli.

Jednak w końcu przyszedł mój czas. Lekcja Eliksirów, choć pełna przykrości dla mojego domu, zakończyła się pozytywnie. Nasz nauczyciel wywarł niesamowite wrażenie na klasie. Mówił cicho, lecz wyraźnie. Lawirował zwinnie pomiędzy ławkami i syczał jak wąż, gdy coś mu się nie podobało. Widać było gołym okiem, że nienawidzi Gryfonów, a Harry'ego w szczególności. Traktował go jak zarazę, która nie powstrzymana, rozprzestrzeni się dalej.

Nie był interesujący w taki sposób, w jaki chłopcy interesują dziewczyny, ale był ciekawy, tajemniczy i polubiłam go.

Lockhart był zupełną porażką, a ja - jak ostatnia głupia - uśmiechałam się promiennie i rumieniłam na widok tego blond lowelasa, któremu proste Expelliarmus sprawiało kłopot. Zniżyłam się do poziomu dziewczyn, którymi zawsze pogardzałam.

Później nie działo się nic ciekawego. Misja ratunkowa ze zmieniaczem czasu, Turniej Trójmagiczny, Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Wszystko zlewało się w jedną, szarą i pozbawioną polotu całość. Bez poezji, bez heroizmu i chwil uniesienia - proza życia.

Przyszła piąta klasa. Byłam bogatsza w doświadczenia, pełniejsza i bardziej zdecydowana niż kiedykolwiek. Piekielnie zazdrosna o chłopców, którzy większe zainteresowanie okazywali quidditchem i szachami, niż nauką i nie mieli dla mnie czasu. Chyba nigdy nie potrafiliśmy się do końca zrozumieć. Oni zawsze mieli mnie za kujonkę, ja ich za głąbów. To zostało w nas do dziś.

Jednak wraz z jesienią roku dziewięćdziesiątego piątego przyszło coś, czego nigdy się po sobie nie spodziewałam - po raz pierwszy poczułam, że znaczę więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Zaczęło się od zadania z Eliksirów. Zastosowanie kamienia księżycowego wraz z dwoma przykładami eliksirów i ich właściwościami. Dwie rolki pergaminu, tydzień czasu na pisanie.

Dostałam W i byłam w niebo wzięta. Dopiero w dormitorium rozwinęłam zwój i spłonęłam rumieńcem. Snape dopisał komentarz, czego nigdy nie robił. Wredne uwagi na marginesach - owszem, ale koło oceny był zawsze tylko jego podpis.

[i]Ten sianokos na głowie najwyraźniej nie przeszkadza ci w myśleniu. Zadziwiające.[/i]

Nie wiedziałam, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale postanowiłam odpisać na kolejnej pracy.

[i]Skoro moje włosy mają przeszkadzać, co powinnam powiedzieć o pańskich?[/i]

Impertynencja na najwyższym poziomie, ale wydawało mi się, że zobaczyłam cień uśmiechu na jego twarzy, gdy oddawał zadania.

[i]Nie powinnaś ich komentować?[/i]

To stało się zwyczajem. Nie wiem, na ile poważnie brał początkowo tą naszą wymianę zdań, ale w końcu konwersacja wydłużyła się i zamieniliśmy dopiski na listy. Jeden na dzień. On dostawał swój rano, ja wieczorem. Gdy Ginny zapytała, od kogo, powiedziałam, że od Percy'ego. Był pierwszą osobą, która wpadła mi do głowy i faktycznie, przez pewien krótki okres czasu, pisywaliśmy do siebie.

Nawet jej nigdy nie zdradziłam tej swojej niezdrowej słabości. Uczucia, którymi darzyłam Snape'a, były moją indywidualną sprawą. Nikt miał się o tym nigdy nie dowiedzieć.

[i]Walentynki są przereklamowane. Skąd wziął się pomysł, że zakochani potrzebują dodatkowego dnia na spotkania? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak twoi - pożal się Merlinie - koledzy traktują ten dzień? Idealny pretekst! Odsetek rozdanych szlabanów w tym dniu drastycznie wzrasta, sama domyśl się, dlaczego.  
S.[/i]

[i]Miłość aż tak pana drażni? Wisi w powietrzu cały rok, a tego jednego dnia znajduje ujście. Dość kiczowate, ale komuś najwyraźniej do szczęścia potrzebne.  
H.[/i]

[i]Uważasz, Granger, że Walentynki i zakochanie są mi potrzebne do szczęścia?  
S.  
P.S. To było pytanie retoryczne![/i]

[i]I tak na nie odpowiem.  
Uważam, że tak. Każdy powinien kochać i być kochanym, profesorze. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo nieodpowiednie by to uczucie nie było.  
H.[/i]

[i]Jesteś upierdliwa jak nasz Dyrektor.  
S.[/i]

[i]Jeżeli to panu przeszkadza, proszę nie pisać. Staram się podtrzymać tą dziwną konwersację, ale skoro jej pan nie chce, nie napiszę więcej ani słowa!  
H.  
P.S. Wszyscy mężczyźni to dranie![/i]

[i]Jeden drań pyta, czy herbata w sobotę będzie odpowiednią karą.  
S.[/i]

[i]Czy to propozycja randki? Sobota to czternasty lutego.  
H.[/i]

[i]Nie. To szlaban.  
S.[/i]

To było naprawdę dziwne. Przed szkołą odgrywaliśmy wrogów. W pokoju wspólnym często dołączałam się do szykan pod jego adresem, jednocześnie flirtując i budując z nim jakąś więź. Merlin jeden wiedział, jak intymna się stała.

Były pocałunki i przypadkowe muśnięcia dłoni, gdy mijaliśmy się w drzwiach na Grimmauld Place, lecz nikt niczego nie zauważył. Nawet Dumbledore-Sokole-Oko nie dopatrywał się w tym niczego zdrożnego. Widział nauczyciela i uczennicę, którzy stali czasami blisko siebie. Nic, na co warto by zwrócić uwagę.

A jednak byliśmy razem. Z całą pewnością w jakimś stopniu stanowiliśmy związek i na swój pokręcony sposób się kochaliśmy, choć to mogłyby na niego mieć. Nie zmieniłoby wiele, ale może zdawałby sobie sprawę z tego, że ktoś zawsze na niego czeka i wierzy.

Gdy zginął Dyrektor, nie wiedzieć czemu, nie widziałam w Snapie winnego. Nie wiem, skąd, ale wiedziałam, że nie zrobił tego z premedytacją. Za bardzo szanował tego człowieka, za dużo o nim mówił, by móc tak zwyczajnie pozbawić go życia. Tyle, że ja jako jedyna go znałam, a reszta widziała jedynie jedno z mnogości jego wcieleń. Oceniali po pozorach, co było i jest dla nich tak typowe. Ciekawe, jaką minę miał Harry, gdy dowiedział się prawdy?

Biorę kilka głębszych oddechów, przypominając sobie moment, w którym dowiedziałam się o jego śmierci. Całe odgrywanie dziewczyny Rona straciło na znaczeniu. Utrzymywałam się przy jego boku, cały czas myśląc o tym, że gdzieś tam, daleko czeka na mnie Seveurs.

Żywiłam się płonną nadzieją, że po wszystkim będziemy nareszcie razem, jednak nic z moich wielkich planów nie wyszło. Pozostało suche, jałowe pole, a moje serce stało się zimne i niedostępne.

Blada jak ściana osunęłam się na ziemię, nie mogąc uwierzyć. Może wam się wydawać, że dramatyzuję i dodaję wiele poetyckości, byle ktoś kiedyś zainteresował się moją (a raczej naszą) historią. Jesteście w błędzie.

Nawet po latach ciężko jest zapomnieć czyjś smak i zapach. Gładkość skóry, delikatność dotyku i zachłanność pocałunku. Nie można wyrzucić wspomnień - z takim pietyzmem i starannością przechowywanych, i katalogowanych.

- Jest się właściwie wiernym jedynie w miłości nieszczęśliwej, gdyż odbiera ona chęć rozpoczynania na nowo - mruczę sama do siebie, czując metaliczny smak krwi w ustach i mając świadomość, że od szczęścia dzielą mnie sekundy. Przymykam oczy, nie chcąc widzieć tego, co zostaje z otaczającego mnie świata. Nie powiem [i]A nie mówiłam?[/i], bo to i tak nie miałoby głębszego sensu.

Wiem, że otacza mnie tłum walczących ludzi. Sceneria łudząco przypomina bitwę o Hogwart, z jedną, zasadniczą różnicą - sromotnie przegramy, a nasz świat upadnie. Zniosą stary ustrój i wprowadzą nowy. Ograniczą prawa, a każdego, kto będzie miał czelność się sprzeciwić potraktują Avadą lub wtrącą do Azkabanu.

Będzie dokładnie tak, jakby było, gdybyśmy przegrali Drugą Wojnę.

Severus stoi oparty o kamienny filar. Otacza go gęsty, szary dym. Spowity w swoją zwyczajową czerń, blady i krzywo uśmiechnięty wygląda tak, jak zapamiętałam.

- Cały czas? - pyta, sceptycznie unosząc brew, jakby cała ta sytuacja niesłychanie go bawiła. Nie zwracam na to najmniejszej uwagi.

- Zawsze.

Dworzec King's Cross jeszcze nigdy nie wydawał mi się tak cudowny.


End file.
